Luggage is available in a variety of sizes. Typically, a multi-piece luggage set includes multiple suitcases ranging in size from small to large. When travel needs arise, the suitcase which is selected depends typically on the quantity of luggage which is to be carried. However, storage of multiple pieces of luggage requires a large volume of space.